1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to body sensation providing devices and more particularly relates to skin contacting units adapted to be powered by one channel of audio output of a stereo amplifier enabling a couple, each wearing one of the units, to feel as well as hear the sound output of the amplifier when the couple is in skin contact with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sense of sight has often been used to complement the sense of hearing and thereby enhance the enjoyment of music. Thus, electrical impulses related to sound generation for speakers has been used to modulate various colored lights to respond to rhythms, amplitudes and melodies providing so called psychedelic lighting effects for simultaneous visual stimulation while listening and dancing to the music. This invention enables the listeners to feel as well as hear the music and may have uses in dance instruction for the profoundly hearing impaired.